Miko Mystery
by Chiiling
Summary: Follow Sesshomaru as he goes through his list of marvels involving one Kagome Higurashi.


_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental.**_

* * *

_**A/N: I went through this story again and realized I wrote marvel three twice, making a total of eleven, not ten? Sorry for the confusion. DX**_

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

**_Miko Msytery_**

In Feudal Japan, a Taiyoukai would travel great distances to visit a small little village in the heart of Edo. He often visit with gifts intended for his ward that he left to readjust her life to humans. To a powerful demon such as himself, times was irrelevant so he never bothered with the aging process that humans went through. Aside from his ward, he had no business in the village until one day, he stumbled upon a marvel. A marvel called Kagome Higurashi.

He had technically known the woman for years but have never giving her much thought to before, always assuming she would one day end up with his half-brother Inuyasha and yet here she was, alone in the forest of Inuyasha at night as she stared blissfully into the starry night sky. Blue sapphire eyes glisten with wonder as she watch the infinite amount of stars in the sky shine brightly for all to see. Her hair which had grown longer throughout the years since held its glossy shine of ebony locks as it flowed in the wind, like tides of the ocean. She fair skin, smooth and blemish free glowed in the dark night as she sat beneath the God Tree. The priestess clothes did nothing to hide her figure when she moved about or when she sat down, the cloth bunching in places that showed off her nice womanly body.

The great demon lord had spent years in her presence and yet he had never saw a scenery as beautiful as the one that he saw that night. Vaguely, he wonder where his half-brother was at to leave such a woman alone at night but at the time, he couldn't care less. He saw a beautiful woman alone at night and thought she could use some companionship. Usually, he was content to just leave her there by herself, after all, she was a strong miko and was well capable of protecting herself if she was ever in danger but that night, she drew him in like moths to a flame. It was clearly a trap, one that led to the death of the moths but so entrance where they with the glowing light that they cared not for their imminent demise. He too was like the moth so they he sat with the unusually quiet miko and together they watched the sky.

It was silent between the two before she asked him if he had business with her, replying that he had none, it returned to being quiet until she asked if he knew that the stars in the sky was really made from. He knew she was from the future and had knowledge that no one else in his time period knew so what's the harm in being a little more educated? They sat there together and converse all night long about anything she thought was interesting or if he had a question about how something worked. It was probably the first time he have ever had a true conversation with someone who wasn't sucking up to him or trying to get in his hakama. Throughout the night, they talked until she started to shiver and he offered to escort her back to the old miko's hut and like their conversation, it was a pleasant stroll back into the village until his half-brother came and interrupted.

Honestly he knew that Inuyasha had the manners of an ogre but looking at him yell at the young miko as she stood there silently taking in all the abuse, he began to think he was insulting the ogre species by saying Inuyasha was like them. He silently watch in heated rage as Inuyasha continue to rant about Kami knows what until she opened her mouth and spoke the command that always gave my heart joy. Watching him plummet into the ground was always fun. She turned to him to quietly thank him for his company and bid him a goodnight before walking into the hut, disappearing from his line of vision. Staring at the straw door, he discreetly sniffed the air as he waited for signs of the familiar scent of his ward to come into the air. His ward who like to pick flowers would always smell of flowers so when he picked up the scent of the plant with traces of even breathing, he knew she was asleep and made his cue to leave, ignoring the string of curses aimed at him from the now above ground hanyou.

He wasn't sure how long its been since that night but he came to the village more often than he did before. At first, he told himself that he wanted to see his ward more since winter was coming but when he realized that he was unconsciously always looking for the miko, he stop visiting, though he left his retainer and two-headed dragon behind to better care for her. Although he stopped coming into the actual village, he was never far from his ward or the miko that was gaining his attention and fast. He would usually be hidden from view in the forest as he observed the daily activities of the villagers. From his observations, he saw how his ward treated the young miko more as a mother then a sister, even though she would call her "Nii-chan". It was adorable even to him but of course he had no intention of telling anyone that.

He watched as the miko went about her day, treated the injured or sick, playing with the slayer and monk's children, teaching his ward the way to make herbs for medical treatment and especially how she interacted with Inuyasha. A long time ago, he was certain that the miko and his brother would be together but watching them now, he knew it was almost impossible. Though they were still close from all the years of fighting Naraku together, it became clear that they were not going to become mates when Inuyasha took a village girl as his mate but a week ago. He had observed the miko for nearly a month since his discovery of his unwanted actions when he found out why the miko was alone that night. It would seem that the hanyou had told her of his plans to mate another woman and she left the village to get a peace of mind from the chaos that was running rampant in her heart.

For someone who bares a lot of pain, he noticed that despite the circumstances she was always smiling. It took a brave heart to hold all that emotion in without it consuming your soul so he knew that soon, she was going to burst. After all, one can only take so much before it come crashing out like a floodgate that had busted opened. So throughout the winter he watched her more than he did to his ward. He knew she was safe with his retainer and dragon but the miko was alone. She had her traveling companions but they all had moved on with their lives, leaving the miko by herself in a time that wasn't originally her own. He didn't now why he did it but he did all the same. He waited for the miko to come into the forest alone to gather whatever herbs that would grow in the snowy season like she do every morning before he approached her.

If he thought he took her by surprise, he was wrong. Apparently she had known he was there in the forest since before the winter season hit but had not spoken a word about it to anyone. Everyone was so busy with their lives and preparing for the harsh cold that they didn't have the time to stop and sense the powerful aura he was emitting. Since then, he would walk with her to and from the forest, the ever silent guard that watched over her as she went about her day. Sometime they converse, sometimes they just walked in silence but it was a comfortable feeling he get when he was with her. Before long, he was looking forward to their walks and conversations.

Winter became Spring and he no longer hid himself. Though the villagers still feared him, he openly walked around with the miko, talking about anything that was important to them. It was like he had found a life partner but that wasn't possible. She was human and he didn't want any hanyou pups. She was just a friend as she calls it and it was normal to behave the way they do, so he wasn't sure if staring intently at her and watching her every move was considered being a friend but for now, he'll keep it to himself. It was two months into Spring and quickly going into Summer when the news of Inuyasha's mate being pregnant came. While it didn't devastate her, it did sadden her heart for she still liked the fool. It angered him that she still saw the boy in such a light but what was he to do? He was merely a friend and he was sure that you don't want your friend to think of you and only you in a way that was reserve for lovers and mates.

Confused, he left for a bit, trying to clear his mind but every time he tried, it went straight back to a certain miko. He spent the rest of Spring trying to unsuccessfully drive her out of his head. The more he tried, the more he began to notice things that he didn't want to acknowledge. He tried looking for a partner for a night, thinking a quick rut would solve the problem but it only increased. He couldn't get it up without thinking of the miko and his beast ranted to him every time he tried to bed someone. It was strange that his beast took in interest in anyone but why did the one person his beast did want was human? Nothing good would come out of it. Their pups would be hanyou and that would make them weak and he didn't like anything weak. She was human so she'll die before him. Why would his beast subjugate to the torture of losing a mate he did now only that he didn't want to know the feeling.

For days, his beast rattled his mental cage, growling as he demanded that he face reality and accept the miko as his mate but he was stubborn. He was the master and he was in control but his beast was not one to be shut out so he was plagued every night with dreams of tousled black hair, clingy long limps as sweaty fair skin withered beneath him, clutching his arms and waist in the heat of passion. Moans, gasps and pants would ring in his ear as blunt nails would dig into his back as he pushed into her, her back arching as she took him deeper in. Waking up to such exotic dreams would tire anyone one out and the demon lord was no exception. Finally forced to face he facts, he returned to the village, ready to face the object of his desire.

Although he was ready to make her his, he was still wondering why it was her of all people? There were hundreds of more beautiful demonesses out there, so why was it her that drew him in? She was plain and simple at first glance compared to all the other beauties in the land with their makeup and silk clothes but as he watched her, he mentally made a list of things he thought was different between her and every other female he met and surprisingly, it was a long list. It was surprising that no one else noticed her fair beauty!

His first time was during his first rutting season. It was an urge he had yet be able to control so he was helpless to do anything but comply to the wishes of his beast. As he grew, he learned to control the urges and suppress them, taking the mental leash on his beast and forcing it to listen to his wishes and not the other way around. occasionally, he feels the urge to rut but it wasn't often so he gives in to the urge his body wanted for a night. He always made sure to never spill his seed within the female for he wanted no pups at the time. Now, he wouldn't mind if his pups had puppy ears on their ass if it meant having the young miko. It took some time but he soon realized that he fell in love with her on that night.

Having discovered his true feelings, he wasted no time in making her his mate, though she was reluctant at first. She wanted to know him better before committing to such a big step but it wasn't like he was going to suddenly start liking someone else so he agreed to take things slow. The more time he spent with her, the more he admitted to the longer courtship. She was finding things out about her that he didn't know before but with the added closure, he could confirm the things on his list. Like how his first marvel was that close up, her long lashes beautifully cover her blue sapphire eyes. In all the time he's been alive, he have never seen another being with eyes such as hers.

Marvel two was obvious with her being from the future and all but also educated. Very rare to find an educated woman in Feudal Japan. Marvel three was purely accidental though well worth it. When she agreed to the courting, he took full advantage of her naivety and cluelessness. On the very day he announced his intentions to her, he was already bathing with her! It was heaven for him to be naked with the woman he love but he couldn't help the smugness that came with it. He washed and played with her body, finding out all its secrets so that nothing was hidden from him. He learned that the hakama she wore did indeed hid her legs from him well for when it was bare to him in the water, he saw how beautiful, slender and sexy her legs were. They didn't have and once of needless flesh on them. Long legs that where the perfect size to fit around his waist in his opinion.

Marvel four was also discovered in the bath. As he was washing her, he doubted his eyesight as he massaged her beast. He couldn't believe how full they were. Clearly, her miko garments hid everything because he was discovering secrets that excited his mind like a pup with a bone. Her breasts were not overly large but big enough to fit his hand with their beautiful baby pink nipples. While he did have his fair share of naked women, he never witnessed one of sheer beauty that it was painful to look away from.

Marvel five, also in the bath was her completely unspoiled white and perfect little butt. They, like her breast, where full and fit his hands. Smooth and beautiful, he was loving her body before he was even acquainted with it.

Marvel six was known by all but appreciated by few. His miko was an enigma. Kind and caring to all, she wouldn't know the meaning of prejudices if someone where to tattoo it the words into her eyeballs. She helped any and all that needed help and never turned down someone in need. His intended was so loving to everyone, he could only imagine the kind of love and care she would bestow on him when they were mated.

Marvel seven is also known by all and greatly feared by demons. His intended is a powerful miko, one worthy to stand by his stand. Loving to a fault, she never killed unless forced to and that made her a loving figure by all. His ward and brother already love her so there wouldn't be an issue with them when he took her. She had sat Inuyasha into the ground when he protested but luckily, he loved her enough to give his blessing, not that he needed it. He'll mate her with or without his blessing.

In fact, marvel eight is her stubbornness. He love how she wasn't like the typical submissive, bowing to his every whim. She would butt-heads with him when she thought something wasn't right and she wasn't afraid to tell him off either. Truly, he loved this woman and the sooner he mates her, the better. He fear that any longer and he was going to drag her to the floor in the middle of the village one day and just rut her dry.

Marvel nine and ten can probably go into the same category but he had to make a note of them. For Feudal Japan, a woman was excepted to be married and pupped by fourteen. The fact that she was still innocent by the time he mated her made her an even more important treasure. Marvel nine was the second most proud note he have ever made. He was outrageously proud of the fact that the only one who could see her in all her wild abandons was him. The mere thought of it always got him hard and aching. seeing her swollen with his pup was a plus.

The marvel that took it all home was marvel ten. Marvel eleven was the most proud marvel he'll ever make. It was the marvel that he realized that it was only she that have ever captured his heart. It was only her that made the mighty Taiyoukai fall in love with a human. He spent the years with her drowning in that marvel. When he mated her, she took his lifespan so hat she would live longer. He searched hard to find a way to prolong her life and in the end, it paid off. He got the woman he loved and he was soon going to have little ones with his looks and her personality or vise versa running about. Yes, marvel ten was the greatest of all his discoveries for it was the marvel that took his heart. A marvel that she made the great demon lord Sesshomaru fall in love with the human priestess and when as asked how he came to love such a woman, he would always respond, "It was the miko mystery".


End file.
